


Muffin Time

by Dr_John_Smith_1996



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_John_Smith_1996/pseuds/Dr_John_Smith_1996
Summary: Short stories about Derpy and Dr. Hooves
Relationships: Ditzy Doo/Dr. Hooves | Time Turner (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Muffin Time**

**Chapter 1**

**By Dr. John Smith**

  
  


It was a normal spring day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping. The flowers were flowering and Derpy was causing a commotion at the post office. A light gray pegasus with a blonde mane stared at her boss with her crossed eyes as he laid into her over messing up. Again. “Derpy, you ditz! This is the fourteenth time today you’ve screwed up someponies packages! And it's only Monday!” The mustachioed stallion yelled and yelled as Derpy only sunk back in her chair. “If you weren’t my niece I woulda fired you long ago. Now GET OUTTA MY OFFICE!” He yelled, practically pushing her out of his office and slammed the door behind her. The wall eyed mare walked solemnly to the counter before shaking off the negative feelings she had welling up. She quickly swallowed them as she heard the familiar chime of the door open. The familiar trotting of a little filly. A pale, litish gray violet filly with a grayish gold mane trotted up in excitement. The little unicorn filly used her developing magic to levitate a piece of paper in her mouth up to the counter.

“Mommy! Mommy! Miss. Cheerilee said we get to visit the Crystal Empire for a field trip next month! Can you sign my permission slip?” Dinky Doo said with glee. The pegasus giggled as she grabbed a pen with her mouth and quickly signed it. “Thank you mommy!”

Derpy nodded. Dinky stopped her bouncing for a moment and noticed her mothers body language. “Mommy, are you okay?” Derpy nodded silently. The filly wasn’t convinced and turned away. “Oh okay. I’ll see you at home!” and she trotted out. The filly knew she had to rush back to school to turn in her slip, but she knew she couldn’t. She had to talk to someone. Her mother’s best friend. Dr. Hooves. 

The filly raced through town to a familiar house with bits of experiments strewn about the lawn. The stallion in question was digging through a cart filled with broken machine parts and busted clocks. Time Turner was Ponyville’s resident clocksmith and inventor. His passion for science landed him the nickname Dr. Hooves. A rare occurrence when he’s ever referred to as Time Turner. Dinky hopped into the cart in an attempt to be noticed. “Where is it? Where is that thromdibulator!” He tossed bits of tech left and right, and even a sink until he finally noticed Dinky. The filly exclaimed a small “Boo!” to give him a fright. Doc exclaiming “Gah!” and falling back into the ground with a hoof over his heart. 

The filly giggled and giggled. “Got ya, Doc!” ‘ _Doc_ ’ Derpy’s nickname for Dr. Hooves. The stallion gave a sigh of relief to see the unicorn.

“Dinky Doo! Now what do I owe the pleasure? Mother wants some of my special ‘ _Derpy Double Shift Muffins_ ’? Ooh! Or does she require my special-” Doc was cut off by the filly whistling. 

“Doc, mommy was acting weird today.” Dinky began. She told him about her visit to the post office. “I wanted to get my permission slip signed so I went to see mommy at work only **wasn’t** acting like herself! So I thought “ _If mommy is acting weird there’s only one pony to go to!_ ” the only pony who's spent time with mommy more than she has with herself!” She pointed her forehoof at the amber stallion “ **You**!” The filly was cute but she could match Pinkie in who could talk the longest. Doc, doing what he could do, stuffed a muffin in her mouth. The young filly happily munching while Doc pondered for a minute. 

_Derpy feeling down? What could have gotten to her? And_ **_WHY_ ** _would little Dinky’s first thought be to seek my assistance? I must get to the bottom of this._

Doc motioned for Dinky to follow him. The young filly happily trotting alongside the stallion. “So, are we gonna go help momma?” 

The stallion nodded, “Eventually, young Dinky. But first, I believe you have a permission slip to return to Cheerilee.” He stated with a smile. The filly gave a bashful smile as the two headed to the school house.

-000-

The bushy mustachioed postmaster looked at his employee with a gaze of stone. The stallion looking at her performance of the day. “Well, you didn’t screw up much since this morning so I guess I can let you off the hook, kid.”

Derpy squeed with delight as she flew into him for a hug. “Oh thank you, Uncle Postmen! Thank you thank you thank you!” Postmen groaned as he pried Derpy off him. 

“Okay kid!” She managed to pry her away and send her and himself flying into stacks of mail “Don’t push it.” Derpy gave an embarrassed smile and flew off. Smashing into the door. “You forgot to open it. AGAIN!” She gave another embarrassed chuckle and zipped out.

She made a quick stop to Sugarcube Corner to pick up some muffins. Mrs. Cake and Pinkie greeting the mare with warm smiles. “Hiya Derpy! How’s the mail business? Oooooo I bet it’s _sooooooooo_ fun! Meeting all sorts of interesting ponies all day and-” The hyper pink pony felt a cupcake shoved into her mouth by the elder pony.

“Good afternoon, Derpy. Same as usual?” Mrs. Cake asked. The pegasus nodded.

“Could you throw in some chocolate chips and- OOOOOH! Some scones! Incase Doc decides to come over.” The wall eyed mare explained. Pinkie and Mrs. Cake shot each other a look and the pink pony zipped off to fill the order. 

“Offly close to Dr. Hooves, aren’t you?” Mrs. Cake remarked. 

Derpy nodded. “Oh of course! He likes to keep me company after, during and sometimes before work. He also takes care of Dinky when I’m too busy.” Derpy took a complimentary muffin and took a big bite.

“You’re lucky to have a coltfriend like him.”  
  


Derpy spat the contents in her mouth out in a spit take. Covering Mrs. Cake in muffin and spittle. “C-Coltfriend!? Me- him- nonononononono! He and I are just good friends!” She defended. Mr. Cake wasn’t convinced.

“But you two spend so much time together, and-”

“I assure you, Mrs. C. Doc and I aren’t together.” 

Mrs. Cake shot her a sly, knowing grin. “If you two aren’t together, then why have you been blushing this whole time?”

Derpy was lost for words. She didn’t have feelings for Doc. Did she? It wasn’t long until Pinkie returned with the bundle of muffins. Derpy paid the cake her bits with an exasperated sigh but kept her smile and dashed out. Mrs. Cake and Pinky looked at each other and then the door before Pinkie asking “What the hay was what about?”

-000-

Derpy trotted down the road with muffins happily in hoof. The wall eyed mare couldn’t help but think back to what Mrs. Cake had said. _Doc? My coltfriend? Sure we do everything together, but- No! Derpy you stop that! He’s your friend._ Her mind battled on like that for a while. It wasn’t long until Derpy reached her house. A grounded house. Given her daughter was a unicorn she felt the need to have a home close to the ground but it made more sense for her, to. It was a quaint little cottage with a mailbox that had familiar bubbles painted on it. It wasn’t always the two of them —her and Dinky— she used to be a married mare. A marriage she’d try her best to forget. The pegasus opened her door to see an excited Dinky with Dr. Hooves. The two were fixing the old busted radio that Derpy had been meaning to get looked at for some time. “Well, who's this now?” She said with a smile. The filly jumped with glee as she ran to her mother for a hug. 

“Momma! Doc took me to school to return my permission slip!” The unicorn said with glee. 

“Yes, yes! Cheerilee asked how you were doing, as well. Oh! And,” Doc and Dinky motioned towards the radio “Totally repaired! Now you don’t have to worry about spending three months worth of bits on a new one!” Doc exclaimed. Derpy gave a chuckle as she set her basket of muffins on the table. 

“Oh my! Why, it looks so new! No wires popping out at all.” Derpy gazed at the radio with awe. Marveling Doc’s handiwork. Derpy reached behind her and pulled out only a few bits. “This is all I can afford-” Doc silenced her with a forehoof against her mouth.

“Nonsense!” He exclaimed. “This was done out of lo- friendship!” He stammered on his words. Dinky shot the stallion a knowing eye as he collected himself. “I shan’t charge you any bits for this! Since we’ve become so close have I ever charged for repairs?” Derpy gave it some thought. 

_He’s right. Ever since we met he’s_ **_never_ ** _charged me for repairs. Even Princess Celestia has to pay when something needs fixing. What makes me so special?_

On the outside Derpy appeared to be at a loss for words. The mare ran a hoof through her daughters mane before setting off for the kitchen. “I think I best get started on dinner. You wanna stay, Doc? I’m making a stew with some fresh carrots I got from Golden Harvest.”

Dinky tapped the stallion’s forehoof. “She sets a place for you in case you decide to come over and talk about science.” She said with a smile. Doc scratched his chin as he gave it some thought. He did have a few clocks to fix and some experiments to work on, but it wouldn’t hurt to stay for a bit. As Derpy went off to the kitchen Doc decided to follow suit. “Stay, young filly. I need to discuss a matter with your mother.” With a nod from the unicorn Doc set off. 

-000-

The kitchen was small. A simple stove with a sink and counter and a pot stewing atop. Derpy chopped carrots into the pot for her patented ‘ _Derpy carrot stew_ ’ for dinner. The stallion watched on as the mare chopped away at the long oranges before her. Doc took a second to clear his throat and slightly adjust his green bowtie. “Derpy, if I may, can I-” He began.

The mare jumped at his sudden speaking and nearly dropped the knife. Doc rushing up to keep her steady. A blush creeped across the wall-eyed mare’s face. Quickly turning to hide it from the scientific stallion. After setting the knife of the counter and setting Derpy back up right, Doc finally asked his question. “Derpy, what has you down?”

“Wh-wha! I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doc!” The mare stammered for a bit. She knew he saw through her. He always has.

“Dinky was telling me that you seemed a bit down at work.”

“I wasn’t down! I was just-”

“Derpy Doo you tell me what has you so upset this instant!” He shouted. Doc never raised his voice. The only times either of the fillys heard the stallion raise his voice was during parent teacher conferences whenever Cheerilee would say Dinky is slipping in her studies. It took a lot to upset Doc, and his friend being upset and not telling him upset him the most. 

Derpy took a deep sigh before looking in his eyes. Or, as much as she could with her eyes being the way they were. The mare placed her forehooves on her bowtie to adjust it. Doc knew this was a ploy to delay her story. Shooting her a look, the pegasus began. “The morning started off pretty bad when I messed up some deliveries.”

“A few missed orders? That’s normal for any mailmare.”

“Not when it isn’t even lunch yet!” She shouted. He could tell this hurt her. Tears were welling in her eyes. “I don’t know, but I just… I was off my game. It was one mistake after another. Rarity’s fabric got shipped out to Canterlot instead of Manehatton, The Cake’s shipment of special Yakyakistanian icing arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, your hourglass never arrived,” she plunged into a hug as she wrapped her forehooves around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. “It was a total disaster!” She said between sobs. Doc did his best to comfort the mare but could tell it was something more. Between more sobs phrases like ‘ _I’m a failure_ ’ and ‘ _I’m a useless cross eyed moron_ ’ In the corner of his eye he spotted a frightened Dinky peeking around the corner. Doc felt at a loss. All he could do was hug back. Running a hoof through her mane as he calmed her. The last words she set made Doc’s anger boil. 

“Ace was right.”

He lifted her chin with a hoof so he could see her eyes. Her eyes; a sea of golden yellow. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into her. “You are not a failure! You may be a little absent minded at times, but a failure you are not!” He pulled her into a more intimate hug. “Derpy Ditzy Doo, you are not a failure!” He felt heated. The sound of her ex-husband’s name made him even more so. The two parted from their hug as they turned to see a cheering Dinky. Both fell flush as they tried to collect themselves. Derpy cleared her throat as Doc and Dinky scattered to set the table. It wasn’t long until Derpy came out with her carrot stew. The trio enjoyed their dinner as Dinky talked about school and her excitement for the field trip to the Crystal Empire. Doc talked about how he’s perfecting his time travel chair to be more than just a chair with no actual time travel abilities. As he did, Dinky noticed how enamored her mother was with his talking. Neither understood a lick of what he was saying but they were happy. At the end of the night Doc read the filly a bedtime story.

“And there he was; in the midst of The Time Master’s evil, Royal Pin knew he had one thing to do.” Doc rambled. Dinky was just into his story as he was. A tale about a unicorn who can time travel. 

“What happens next? I need to know, Doc!” The unicorn filly said in excitement. 

“Now that will have to wait for another day.” He said as he turned off her lights. Derpy came in and gave a goodnight kiss to her daughter and tucked her in. 

In the hall Derpy smiled the brightest smile Doc had ever seen. “Thank you for today. You didn’t have to take her to school or even help with dinner, but-”

“Nonsense Derpy! It was my pleasure. At this point Cheerilee expects me to accompany the filly. And she is such a joy to have around the lab!” The two shared a giggle before Derpy gave him a tight hug. 

“I mean it Doc, thank you.” The two touched noses for a second. Their faces flush with a crimson red.

“I-I-I-I-I believe I should be heading back to my lab!”

“Oh no! You can stay here for the night.”

“Another night on your couch, eh? You do have a remarkably comfy-” 

Doc was cut off by a gray forehoof shoved up against his mouth. “No no, I-” She swallowed her words. “I was thinking maybe you could… sleep in my bed. Just for tonight!” Doc fell flush at her offer. He took a hard gulp as he tugged at his collar. The pegasus wrapped her hooves around his barrel and nuzzled her head against him. The two shared some yawns and Derpy was out like a light. She wasn’t awake to feel a tender kiss upon her head as Doc drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Meeting

**Muffin Time**

**First Meeting**

**By Dr. John Smith**

  
  


A young unicorn filly was excited as she always was. Cheerilee had given the class an assignment on how their parents had met each other. Dinky was excited because she got to ask her mom how she met her dad. The young filly burst from the school door and almost instantly rammed into a tree. An array of laughter echoing in her ears and a snarly voice ringing out in an all too familiar tone. A familiar “Watch where you’re going ‘ _Dinky Dork_ ’ before you hit one too many trees and become just as weird as your mom.” The snarky Rich family descendant bellowed. Diamond Tiara with her lackey, the whimpering Silver Spoon, cackled from the school yard. Dinky shook off her insults with a look.

“ ** _Hey!_ ** My momma has perfect vision!” The filly defended. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes at Dinky’s attempt to defend her mom. This gave the foal a nasty idea. With a smirk she turned to Dinky.

“At least **_I_ ** have parents. You have a _weird_ mom and the _weird_ clocksmith.” The words hit Dinky deep. Tears welled in her eyes as the Cutiemark Crusaders chased off Diamond Tiara. Sweetie Belle wrapping a hoof around her shoulder to make sure she was feeling okay.

“Dinks, don’t let Diamond Tiara get to you.” The Crusader unicorn gave it some thought. She was rejoined by her cohorts when an idea struck. “Hey! Why not ask Derpy how she met Dr. Hooves!” 

Dinky’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea!” The filly collected her books and charged up and raced off with a ‘ _Thanks guys!_ ’ as she ran off.

-000-

The door to the cottage flung open as the filly raced in. Derpy was resting on the couch as Doc was working on some clocks and rambling on about his recent experiments. He often brought his work to their house so he could keep Derpy company, and vise versa. The sounds she made woke her mother and scared Doc and caused him to drop an hourglass. Dinky excitedly sat next to Derpy as she pulled out her assignment paper. “Miss. Cheerilee gave us an assignment on how our parents met. Since I don’t know my birth dad I thought “ _Why not ask mommy how she met Doc!_ ” that **has** to be an interesting story!” She finished talking and happily pulled out her papers. With pen in mouth the filly was excited to hear about how Derpy met Doc.

“Oh dear, I dunno Muffin.” Derpy began, “It’s long and boring. You sure you wanna hear it?” Dinky nodded excitedly. 

“The young girl has to hear Cheerilee ramble on and on about ancient Equestrian history, and the times Celestia had to give a speech while her mane was on fire. I’m sure she can handle our first meeting!” Doc chimed in. Both mare and filly shot each other knowing looks.

“You sure it’s not also ‘cause a certain _stallion_ goes on and on about science?” The mare joked. Doc fell flush as he turned back to the clock. With a clearing of her throat, Derpy began. “Well… it all started many years before you were born. The day Doc moved to Ponyville.”

-000-

The young pegasus flew through the streets of Ponyville with glee. A paper in hoof as she zipped by the newly opened flower shop. Derpy Doo had just applied to become the new mailmare after the retirement of Courier Post. Due to excitement, and the little problem with her eyes, she wasn’t **_entirely_ ** watching where she was going. When she looked up and was flying face first to a cart full of… clocks? 

**_BAM_ **

Derpy landed face first into the cart. All she could hear was coo coos and tickings. Her mane covered in sand from broken hourglasses. With a yank, she felt herself being pulled out and onto the ground. “Sweet Celestia! Are you alright!?” She looked up to catch who was talking to her. A grayish amber Stallion wearing an unnecessarily long scarf and fedora stood over her. He spoke in an accent that sounded like he was from Trottingham. “Ma’am? Ma’am! Oh Luna… I do hope she’s okay.” He held out a hoof. Derpy slowly reached out for the hoof to stand back up. The stallion took off his hat to reveal a slicked back mane of dark gamboge. “That was a nasty crash you made.”

Derpy shook her head to clear her mane of any debris. She faced the stallion as in an attempt to act as if she didn’t land face first into a pile of clocks. “I’m so sorry sir! I just don’t know what went wrong.” The mare said with a weak smile. Noticing the cart was a moving one, she only had one thought. “Are you new in town?”

“Indeed! I am Time Turner! I am here because I heard Ponyville was in need of a clocksmith.” Time Turner explained. Derpy’s face beamed.

“Oh we need one of those! Town Hall's clock hasn’t rung since-” Derpy gave it some thought as she rubbed a hoof under chin. “Oh, well I guess since I was a filly.” She said with a smile.

The stallion nodded. Taking out a few clocks from his cart to show them off to the mare. “Mayor Mare sent letters pleading for an expert clocksmith all over Equestria.” The stallion reached into his cart. Digging through and tossing clock after clock. The mare dodging a flying grandfather clock. “Aha!” he exclaimed as he showed her a flyer. 

_Clocksmiths of Equestria:_

_I seek expert clocksmiths to fix the Town Hall clock. A terrible thunderstorm struck the clock precisely 10,000 moons ago and it hasn’t rung since! Please respond post haste or visit in person by coming to Ponyville Town Hall._

_Sincerely, Mayor Mare of Ponyville_

Derpy stared at the paper with awe. She was excited that somepony might finally be able to fix the clock. The mare offered to take the stallion to town hall. She blushed slightly at him as he put his hat back on. Derpy tried and tried to think of conversations but she just wasn’t much of a conversationalist. It wasn’t until she turned to the post office that ticked something off. Time Turner noticed her giddy glee when she began to giggle to herself. “Excited, are we?”

“Yuhuh! I just applied to be a new mailmare!” Derpy nodded repeatedly with the biggest smile that could outmatch Celestia on a good day. “I’m so excited!” Time Turner smiled and chuckled at his new companions' excitement over her new employment. The two walked along more until they reached the center of town. A beige mare with a pink-ish graying mane trotted back and forth. The pegasus whispered closely. “That’s Mayor Mare. She’s who you need to talk to!” Time Turner tipped his hat at the mare as the two trotted up to the delegate pony. Mayor Mare; a regal mare in charge of all of Ponyville, greeted her potential time telling savior. “Mayor, I think this stallion is here to help with the clock.”

“Thank you Bubbles.”

“It’s Derpy.”

“Whatever you say, Muffins.” Mayor Mare bowed to the scarfed pony. Guiding them to the inside and the very tip top of the tower. The two trotted up the inner mechanisms of the clock. The gears old and the cogs not moved in 10,000 moons. Dust caking the inner walls and all the pieces. Time Turner scanned the clock's innards closely to see what the problem was but nothing stood out. Most of the deeper parts scorched from lightning and many from the years of neglect. Time Turner thought for a moment as he eyed his surroundings. The stallion rubbed his chin with a hoof as he pondered what to do. Mayor Mare stepped forward with eyes pleading towards the clocksmith. “Can you fix it?”

“Not only can I fix it, but it will ring and tick much louder than it did before!” Time Turner exclaimed. Both mares cheered with Derpy clapping her forehooves together. “I need to collect my tools and then reconstruction begins!” 

-000-

“HOLD IT!” the voice of the young filly cried out. Derpy stopped mid-story with her forehooves slowing down from clapping. The older mare chuckled in embarrassment. “Doc, your name is Time Turner? And you came to Ponyville to fix the Town Hall clock?” 

Doc nodded at the filly’s question. “Before making roots in Ponyville I travelled the land fixing clocks to fund my research.” Doc held up a bright pink clock covered in glitter. With the tick of the hour hand an explosion of confetti burst from the clock and covered the stallion. “Note to self; ask Pinkie to de-Pinkie her clock when it needs repairs.” 

The mare and filly giggled to themselves before Derpy turned to her daughter. “Can I continue, Muffin?” The filly nodded. “Good, now where was I? Oh right! Doc ran out to his cart-”

-000-

The mare floated shyly out of the hall as she watched the stallion tossed his scarf and hat into the cart. Showing off a white collar with an elegant green tie. Tossing more clocks aside he pulled out a small wooden tool box with an emblem to match his cutiemark. Derpy marveled for a moment as he dug through for tools. All of them being made for clocks on a much smaller scale. The pegasus felt a heat creep across her face as he mumbled to himself. Attempting to clear her throat the pegasus bumped into his cart, causing it to tip over and cover her on clocks. ‘ _I’m okay!_ ’ was uttered from the pile. The stallion looked over from his tools with a start. “Good word! Are you okay!?” 

The mare popped up from the pile, her mane full of sand. “I’m okay.” It was then he noticed her eyes. Her golden eyes that peered off in two different directions. “Oh my, are you _sure_ you’re alright?” He inquired.

“I’m pretty sure, why?”

“It’s just-”

Derpy’s eyes widened. “Oh! You mean my eyes?” The stallion nodded “Oh no! My eyes have always been like this. Carrot Top calls them ‘ _wall eyes_ ’ it’s very common from what I’ve been told.” The stallion held her head in his hooves as he stared into them. His ocean cerulean gleamed at her golden glow as she fell with a blush. “I’m Derpy, by the way.”

“Time Turner and you simply _must_ visit my lab!”

“Your la-”

“Oh! First, I must fix the clock! Be out in a jiffy.” The stallion zipped into town hall. Derpy sat there for a moment as purple hearts protruded from her person. Her heart beat heavily and her face as hot as an oven. Her mind began to race at the thought of the stallion.

_He wants to check out my eyes? But, they’re not_ **_that_ ** _special…_

As her mind thought she began to think of the one pony to help. Her oldest friend; Carrot Top. The only place her friend could be found this time of day was the bizarre setting up her carrot stand. “Carrot Top! She’ll know what to-”

-000-

“ **_HOLD IT!_ ** ” a new voice shouted out. Derpy stopped floating in mid air to greet her friend sitting in a recliner across the coffee table. The yellow mare with an orange mane and three carrots for a cutiemark stared at Derpy with a twitching eye. “ **_THAT IS NOT MY NAME!_ ** ” She yelled out, “ **_MY NAME IS GOLDEN HARVEST!_ **”

  
  
  


Derpy floated back to her seat next to Dinky and cleared her throat. “Hiya Carrot Top! How long have you been here?” The orange mare let out an exasperated groan/sigh. “I’ve been here the whole time!” Derpy blinked “You invited me over for tea while Doc works?” Another blink “Just get to the part where I come in already.”

Derpy nodded. “So, there I was; flying through Ponyville looking for Carrot Top-”

-000-

The pegasus flew through the bizarre with purpose; finding Carrot Top. The orange mare was setting up her stand with bushels of carrots. She may not have the same audience as the Apple Family’s apple karts but her carrots made a decent living. She spent the greater part of the day setting up her stand only for her bubbly friend to crash into it and ruin hours of setting up. With a roll of her eyes and groan she knew who it was that caused it all. “Hey Derps, mind explaining why you set me back hours of setting up?” The gray mare shook the carrots out of her mane with an embarrassed giggle.

“Hey Carrot Top.. how long have you been here?”

“That’s not my name and I’ve been here since sun up. I’m here _every_ day, remember? I kinda sell carrots?”

Derpy blinked at her friend's explanation. The mare stared back in deadpan before shaking it off.

“Okay Derps, what’s up?”

Derpy went on to explain her meeting with the stallion. Her expressions of almost infatuation for a stallion she’d just met only a few minutes ago. Golden Harvest put a hoof to her chin and gave it some thought. Derpy cared deeply for the stallion and it was clear. Carrot Top had only seen Derpy this happy one other time — her ex husband — That was a time best be forgotten. The carrot mare walked with her friend back to the center of town, unknowingly to Derpy, Golden Harvest was leading her back to the clock tower and kept her talking so the pegasus was none the wiser. It didn’t take Derpy long to realize until she ran face first into the familiar clock kart, and the stallion beside it. Derpy paused with a blush across her face. “Buh-Wah- Carrot Top!”

“Oops! Well, I gotta get back to my carrots. Bye!”

Golden Harvest zipped off to leave the flustered mess as Time Turner returned to greet her. “Derpy, dear girl! This clock was sure something.”

“Did you fix it?”

“Not yet. I asked Mayor Mare if it was alright to set up shop here until it’s finished.”

Derpy began to celebrate until the last bit hit her.

‘ **_Until it’s fixed_ ** ’ _Oh no.. he’ll leave when it’s finished._

“Say, Timey Wimey,”

Time Turner gave the mare a confused expression as he repeated her nickname back to him. She giggled at his confusion. Her giggle. Like he was to Derpy, Time Turner felt an infatuation with the absentminded mare. Something about her wanted him to stay in Ponyville. He could hear his mother’s voice calling out ‘ _love at first sight._ ’ Her messy blonde mane that hung over her face but still gave him a view of her walled eyes. “Yup! It’s my nickname for you.” She paused for a moment. “Should.. Should I _not_ give you a nickname?”

Time Turner shook his head. “Oh no, my dear girl! By all means. _Timey Wimey_ is a fine nickname!” Derpy pulled him into a hug as her head nuzzled into his neck. Time Turner’s face was blushing brighter than Celestia’s sun. “O-Okay Derpy, y-y-you can let go now.”

Derpy realized just how long she was hugging and quickly let go. The two walked through town to the residential part. Looking for a nice single home for Time Turner to call home while he fixes the clock. The mare listened in fascination as the stallion went on about his true passion; science. This struck her with a question. “So why do you like science so much anyway?”

Time Turner’s eyes widened at the pegasus’ question. “Dear girl, my love for science and my passion began when I was just a foal. A traumatic experience where I witnessed a mare wearing an eyepatch blipped into existence. When she vanished I dedicated my _life_ to discovering who she was and where she came from!” Derpy looked on in awe at his story. Wondering where he got his cutiemark as well. Time Turner noticed her looking and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, that came from when my mother’s hourglass broke and I spent a week trying to fix it. It’s not as impressive a story. My special talent allows me to produce funding for my _true_ passion; science!”

“Wow, you’re a regular Dr. Hooves!” Derpy paused at her own words. A wide smile creeping across her face. “Oh, I know! Your new nickname is-” 

-000-

“Doc!” Donkey finished off in front of her class. Everyone, including Ms. Cheerilee and all the other parents, stared in wonder at Dinky’s story. “And that’s how my momma met Doc.” Upon her finishing the entire class cheered. 

In the back, Derpy clapped her forehooves together as Doc wrapped one heroung her shoulder. “Derpy, she is growing up to be a fine young girl. Isn’t she?”

Derpy rested her head against his neck and began to nuzzle. “You’ve been a big part of that, Doc. I don’t know what either of us would do without you.” Doc rested his chin against the top of her head as he nuzzled her mane.

“I could say the same to you, Muffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you liked it!


End file.
